


The Broken Radiator Blues

by Count_B



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: M/M, scene that doesn't belong in any fic in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Count_B/pseuds/Count_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Jim watch tv on their days off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Radiator Blues

Neal likes documentaries. He's got a great sense of humor, too good to go for a lot of comedy out these days, and Jim knows Neal enjoys a good crime drama though not as much as he hates most reality television, but cold winter weekends spent on the couch involve a lot of documentaries. He's never watched this much PBS, not even when he was a kid and his mom wanted to make sure he watched at least some educational shows.

Jim makes sure there's a healthy dose of Mythbusters in their television-watching; it's clearly his duty.

Neal leans against him, eyes shut as the latest Ken Burns documentary runs into its third hour. Jim, using all his Batman stealth, reaches for the remote. Neal grumbles wordlessly because apparently even when he's asleep, he knows if Jim touches the remote. "You chose last Saturday," he points out, eyes still seemingly shut. "I hate light," he adds in a mumble. His forehead presses against Jim's shoulder for a moment then his eyes blink open.

"I could grab some excedrin," Jim offers.

Neal glares before pressing his forehead to Jim's shoulder again. "If you move, it'll get worse."


End file.
